ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Double Attack
This is just for reference to my editing of Double Attack and Triple Attack on multi-hit WS I had a small talk with Wafik and Eaglestrike in Blue Gartr forum Here's the quote from my last post: :Eaglestrike wrote: ::Lordwafik wrote: :::VZX wrote: :::Can you get double DA / double TA on WS? (i.e. you get extra 2~4 hits) :::because the multi-hit WS calculator on Studio Gobli thinks this way. :::I personally thought (since long time ago) that DA and TA can proc once (each) on WS ::Each hand can do either double attack or triple attack , but they can't both go off on the same hand. :I've had this happen to me. Back in the day when I was exping as thf/war onry for the most part and the best exp parties were at Ulli camp (before tp burn parties came around...) I popped a 12% tp return DE. 9base return + 1 DA +2 TA. I did not get hit, I did a 716ish DE without SA or TA eating sushi. :I've had it happen once more, LS was fighting a couple mobs outside of Aery and I was thf/war and got a 12% return on a spider, didn't get hit either time. :I think you've never gotten DA and TA off on MS before because it's one-hit and that single hit either procs DA or TA, can't be both. But additional hits can proc it. I see. now it matches nicely with Studio Gobli WS hit calculator Multi hit WS and double attack the current page says "On multi-hit weapon skills, Double Attack can occur twice" this isn't 100% true, double attack can only occur once with each hand, and each WS rather single or multi is performed with the main hand. Only when dual-wielding you gain an extra hit from your off-hand. Your off hand can get a double attack. but if your performing any WS with only 1 weapon you can not double attack twice on that WS, regardless of the number of hits in that WS. ---- Actually, in that same thread they were discussing how Guillotine can have Double Attack activate more than once in the same WS. Gave examples of 6 or 7 hit guillotines with the damage and tp return to back it up. So yes you can get multiple DA procs on 1-weapon or 2h-weapon WSes -Zhais For reference of double-DA on Guillotine test Zhais' referering to: It's on this link --VZX 21:02, 27 January 2007 (EST) ---- Also see here for double-DA in Fast Blade. --Valyana 21:45, 19 May 2007 (CDT) Double Attack cap Why no mention of the DA cap? NadulPandy 20:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :※I wasn't aware the was one. What is the cap if there is one? ★--Aizenmyou 20:44, 14 October 2008 (UTC)★ ::A SAM/WAR wearing Double-Attack-focused gear and +Rice Ball gear can achieve 39% Double Attack, while using Rune Halberd. Thanks to the multi-stacking Rice Ball effects, no job can reach higher... not even Warrior itself. ::That may be the closest to a "cap" a player can reach. --Taeria Saethori 21:37, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::DRG/WAR can get 39% as well, although requires many rare pieces of gear and a couple latent triggers. I rocky 15:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) This section may be of more interest now.. these days, a WAR can achieve over 40% DA from gear alone, 55%+ with some DA atma. Since many other traits cap at 50%, might be worth checking out if that's the case for DA as well. I can only achieve 50% atm.. I should crack that sometime soon, then I'd love to test, but if anyone could do it before then, might be worth looking into. Zaphor 20:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't know the kind of gear a DNC can wear to achieve a certain amount of double attack, but for 4.5 minutes through Saber Dance they have a continuous 20%. Sub WAR and that's another 10%. With a 30% Base value, I would assume that at least by end-game they should be easy to get over 50% for testing. Shalidar 14:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Zanshin Can Double Attack occur during a Zanshin-hit? --User:Gonavan/SigX 01:11, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Double-Attack = Haste 1% Double-Attack = 0.83% Haste :wat? Zaphor 11:00, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing he did a 100 hit test involving a control of Double-Attack and Haste. I suppose he concluded that Double-Attack procs more than a haste bonus would contribute to melee. --Pyerzuka 00:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, except... no, just no. Haste's effect on your damage over time increases exponentially as the base value rises, whereas DA's effect on DoT lessens as you add more. It's not a simple x:y relationship at all values as a result. Further, adding 1 Haste is always superior to adding 1 DA for TP (unless Haste capped). Yes, even at 0 base for both. 0->1 Haste is a 1.01% increase in DoT, 0->1 DA is a 1% increase before factoring out potential TP overflow due to a DA on the hit that would have brought you to 100 TP. Example of the increasing/decreasing returns I mentioned above? The same 1% of each at 50% base in each is a 2.04% increase in DoT for Haste and a .667% increase for DA. --Nightfyre717 06:23, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Double Attack experiment I did some tests with my NIN/WAR45 to see if there were a cap for double attack. For this experiment i have equipped the following: 1. Enchu+2: +10% Double Attack. 2. Enchu+1: +9% Double Attack (Yes they can be dual wielded, but you can't equip two Enchu +2 at the same time). 3. Brutal Earring: +5% Double Attack. 4. Aurore doublet: +2% Double Attack. 5. Atheling mantle: +3% Double Attack. 6. Twilight belt: +2% Double Attack. So in gear i have a total of +31% Double Attack, and if you include /war i have another +10% with that leaves to +41%. My first test was in Wajaom Woodlands against the colibris. The results is the following: 45/114 of those hits I landed were a double attack, giving an average of 39.4% Double Attack (Close to the 41% i have in gear and job trait). This confirms that the cap (If there were) isn't below +40%. I then decided to take on another test in abyssea - Vunkerl with two atmas that gives Double attack (Atma of the Voracious Violet & Atma of the Harvester). On the wiki site it isnt clarified as to wether the double attack given from this atma is either +5 or a +10, but as I took on this challenge i obtained the answer for those who are still confused as to what amount of double attack is given. 1. At the beginning, 28/44 hits were double attacks, giving a result of 63.6% Double Attack. 2. Later i develop a 62/102 double attacks hits, giving a +60.7% Double Attack. This test confirmed that there is not a double attack cap lower than +61%. This has also proven that the Double Attack given from each of the used atma is a near +10% in gear & /WAR ) + (10% Atma of the Voracious Violet) + (10% Atma of the Harvester) = 61%. Kaeviathan 03:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Blue Mage double attack Trait According to a recent developper post, DA trait from Blue Mage is lower than 10% and is more like 7%. See post http://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/25007/blue-mage-small-update-on-new-spells-tested/ --Atilas - Asura 14:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC)